Des Fleurs pour Luna
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Spoilers DH. Recueil de OneShot qui peuvent être lus séparéments mais font partie du même univers, mettant en vedette Luna Lovegood, le tout parsemé de logique imparable et de petits moments à la fois tendres et loufoques. Dédié à ma bêta Floralege.
1. Bonne Année !

**Titre** : Des Fleurs pour Luna

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : PG

**Genre** : Humour/Drame

**Pairing** : Ce qui devait être au départ un Ollivander/Nagini est vite devenu un Luna/Voldemort…

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR. Rien à moi. Aucun gallion avec ça.

**Commentaires** : Je dédie cet OS à deux personnes qui rendent ce monde meilleur. Donc, à **JazzyJo** pour tous les fous rires et les défis lancés depuis mars dernier, celui-ci en fait partie. Et aussi à ma bêta **Floralege**, pour le support et l'entraide mutuelle depuis un an maintenant, et aussi pour fêter ces trois mois bien spéciaux :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bonne Année !**

Ollivander détestait le serpent géant.

Ce n'était pas une colère brûlante, ni une crainte haineuse ; non, c'était un sentiment froid, visqueux, comme les dalles de pierre sur lesquelles il dormait.

Sa baguette avait été confisquée de nombreuses fois auparavant. Sans elle, il lui était impossible de se défendre, d'empêcher la progression lente du reptile qui en profitait pour terrifier sa proie.

Nagini savait que l'homme lui servirait de repas un jour, et elle n'aimait rien tant que d'assaisonner ses victimes à son goût.

Rien ne valait l'arôme subtil de la terreur et de la stupéfaction lorsque son Maître lui permettait de mordre dans la chair vivante, palpitante, des ennemis à sa cause. Et si elle devait les dévorer morts, eh bien, soit. Au moins aurait-elle le loisir de les effrayer pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Ainsi ne se privait-elle pas de ramper autour du fabriquant de baguettes et de faire claquer ses mâchoires près de ses chevilles. Ollivander en venait à craindre le crépuscule, moment de chasse préféré du familier de Voldemort. Le fabriquant de baguettes était à sa merci, elle le savait, les Mangemorts le savaient, et lui-même le savait aussi. D'ailleurs, tous les prisonniers finiraient, tôt ou tard, dans son estomac ; son Maître le lui avait promis et elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa parole.

Mais il était une prisonnière que Nagini n'arrivait pas à terrifier. Et rien ne déplaisait plus au serpent qu'une proie qui refusait de jouer son rôle de proie.

- Oh, tenez, Mr Ollivander ! C'est Nagini qui revient ! Bonjour ma beauté, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Pourquoi, par Merlin et le Grand Basilic, semblait-elle si heureuse de la revoir ?!

Sur ce point, Nagini et Ollivander s'entendaient parfaitement. Malheureusement, avec si peu en commun, aucune chance de nouer une relation durable.

- Regardez comme ses écailles brillent ! On voit qu'elle est bien traitée. Croyez-vous que Vous-Savez-Qui s'en occupe lui-même ?

- Probablement, murmura l'homme qui ne quittait pas le serpent des yeux.

- Ooooh ! Ça signifierait qu'il est capable d'amour envers les animaux ?

Nagini quitta la pièce en sifflant. Le souffle d'Ollivander redevint normal.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ma fille, rétorqua-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore l'amour.

- Si vous le dites, sourit paisiblement Luna.

La porte du donjon grinça sur ses mots. Une grande ombre se profila contre les murs, camouflant les fissures du ciment. Mais la figure pâle qui apparut entre les barreaux n'avait rien de terrifiant. Au contraire, les traits délicats de Draco Malfoy paraissaient eux-mêmes déformés par la crainte et la haine.

Sans un mot, il défit les chaînes aux pieds de Luna et l'empoigna par le bras.

- Ah, nous partons ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il ne répondit pas, et bientôt, Ollivander fut seul. Tentation irrésistible pour Nagini. D'ailleurs, elle n'y résista pas plus de quelques secondes. Les cachots furent rapidement emplis des cris de l'homme et, pour qui savait les comprendre, des sifflements satisfaits du serpent.

Ce qui était le cas de la silhouette encapuchonnée, nonchalamment installée dans le fauteuil du Maître de maison.

Draco s'agenouilla devant Lord Voldemort.

- C'est elle, Maître.

- Très bien, Draco, siffla-t-il.

Il retourna son faciès de cauchemar vers la petite blonde qui se tenait en retrait, retenue par deux Mangemorts.

- Nagini me dit que tu refuses d'avoir peur d'elle, dit-il.

Était-ce une illusion, ou les coins de sa bouche s'étaient légèrement relevés, comme s'il était amusé par ce caprice reptilien ?

- Oh non ! Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, elle est tellement jolie !

Dans son dos, les Mangemorts échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Mais Luna ne plaisantait pas, comme le prouvait ses yeux et son sourire pétillant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la main. En silence, ses fidèles quittèrent la pièce, laissant la jeune fille face à leur Maître.

Voldemort se leva. D'un pas leste, il vint examiner le visage rêveur de plus près. Non seulement ne craignait-elle pas le reptile, mais elle ne semblait pas être frappée de terreur à sa vue non plus, ce qui était loin de lui plaire.

Après tout, de méchantes langues avaient fait courir une rumeur selon laquelle il souhaitait prétendre au titre de « Mage Noir le Plus Terrifiant de l'Histoire ».

Ce qui, soit dit entre nous, ne lui aurait sûrement pas déplu, en réalité.

Les cris au loin se firent plus déchirants. Dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une petite lueur indulgente brilla fugitivement.

- Nagini joue toujours avec sa nourriture, murmura Voldemort sans s'adresser à quiconque en particulier.

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était très mal élevé.

La petite voix réprobatrice le fit sursauter. Ses pupilles ensanglantées s'enflammèrent. Après le fiasco de Godric's Hollow, une semaine auparavant, son impatience atteignait des limites encore inégalées. Il leva sa baguette.

Puis la remit dans sa poche.

Allons, il n'allait pas perdre son sang-froid à cause de l'insolence d'une gamine ! Elle était de sang-pur, il ne pouvait se permettre de la tuer. Il devait la gagner à sa cause.

Aussi fut-il très surpris de voir passer une étincelle de crainte sur son visage lorsqu'il étira douloureusement les coins de ses lèvres en un sourire crispé. Pourtant, il souhaitait la mettre en confiance !

- Nagini est un reptile, dit-il sur un ton faussement joyeux. Elle ne pense pas comme nous.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne pense pas comme moi, lui assena paisiblement Luna.

Le grincement de dents qui s'ensuivit perturba le sommeil du Survivant.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? demanda-t-il en s'exhortant au calme.

- Tout le monde sait que vous êtes un Fourchelang. Mon père dit que les gens qui savent parler aux serpents pensent aussi comme eux.

Voldemort plissa les yeux.

- Ton père ? C'est à cause de lui que tu es ici, gamine.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non !

Et Luna éclata de rire, là, devant le Mage Noir le plus redouté des cinquante dernières années. Elle riait et riait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demanda s'il rêvait, s'il avait perdu la raison ou si c'était la petite blonde devant lui qui était brusquement devenue folle. Il en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il était plus sûr de rejeter la faute sur la fille. Ça lui évitait une dangereuse remise en question.

Après quelques hoquets supplémentaires, Luna se calma enfin.

- Qu'est-ce qui était si drôle ? grinça le Mage Noir.

- Ce n'est pas de la faute de mon père du tout. C'est de la vôtre ! Voyez-vous, si vous n'existiez pas, je serais présentement chez moi, en train de fêter le Nouvel An, avec mon père. En revanche, si mon père n'existait pas, je pourrais parfaitement me retrouver ici sous un autre prétexte ! Autrement dit, n'essayez pas de nier : tout est de votre faute.

- …

Logique imparable.

S'il avait eu des cheveux, Voldemort se les seraient joyeusement arrachés un par un. Étant plus chauve que les fesses de McGonagall, il se contenta de resserrer les doigts sur sa baguette, afin d'éviter la projection malencontreuse d'un sort mortel.

Voyant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait aucune réaction, hormis sa paupière gauche qui tressautait de façon très comique, la jeune fille s'enhardit.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? Tuer les gens, torturer, détruire… Est-ce parce qu'il vous est arrivée des malheurs quand vous étiez petit ? Au fond, vous êtes quelqu'un de très gentil qui aime porter du rose, c'est ça ? Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont vous gâtez Na –

DONG !

La vieille horloge grand-père des Malfoy, oubliée dans un coin de la pièce, se mit à sonner. Trois coups. Dix coups. Douze coups, et elle s'arrêta. Le silence enveloppa la maison comme une couverture bien chaude.

Pendant un court instant, les yeux rouges et les yeux bleus se dévisagèrent, interloqués. Puis, Luna sourit.

- Mon père dit qu'il faut toujours souhaiter la bonne année, sans quoi la malchance risque de nous poursuivre pour l'année à venir. Alors… eh bien… bonne année ?

Rougissant un peu, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et planta un bisou sonore sur la joue du Mage Noir. Lequel semblait pétrifié par un basilic. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Luna mit les poings sur ses hanches.

- Eh bien ? Vous ne me souhaitez pas la bonne année ? Vous voulez être malchanceux ?

- MALFOY !!! hurla-t-il en retour.

Des pas empressés se firent entendre derrière la porte qui, bientôt, s'ouvrit.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Faites sortir cette gamine d'ici et ramenez-la au cachot. Ensuite, préparez mes affaires. Je pars.

- Bien, Maître.

Resté seul, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se prit à regretter, une fraction de seconde, de détester le rose.

Luna, elle, après avoir tout raconté à un Ollivander aussi horrifié par son témoignage que par le serpent qui lui léchait le nombril avec enthousiasme, prit l'air songeur.

- C'est dommage ! lança-t-elle en faisant la moue. Maintenant, c'est certain qu'Harry le vaincra sans effort. Je parie même qu'il lui fera le coup de l'expelliarmus, tiens ! Et il va gagner grâce aux erreurs de Vous-savez-qui, et non à cause de ses propres capacités. C'est dommage, vraiment. La malchance, c'est comme les Snargaluffs, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En souhaitant que vous ayez apprécié :)**


	2. Le Chant du Jobberknoll

**Titre** : Des Fleurs pour Luna

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG pour mort d'un oiseau innocent

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Pairing** : Luna/Dean

**Disclaimer** : Je ne sais pas si JKR a pensé à une telle utilisation des dons du Jobberknoll, mais sinon, je l'ai fait à sa place, tout à fait gratuitement :) C'est-y pas beau, la vie, quand on peut avoir des services gratuits :)

**Commentaires** : BONNE FÊTE FLORALEGE :) J'espère que tu auras aimé ton cadeau :) Au fait, j'ai changé le titre de ce qui est devenu un recueil à ton intention ! ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le chant du Jobberknoll**

Au début, ce n'était que des crépitements, des sifflements et le bruit des vagues. Rien de vraiment dérangeant. Rien de vraiment menaçant.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce cri rauque, atroce, qui avait déchiré la nuit.

Dean s'était réveillé en sursaut. Une longue plainte mélancolique s'élevait et retombait au loin. Ça n'était pas dans la maison, comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent.

Impossible de se rendormir.

Il devait être près d'une heure du matin, se dit-il. Aucun de ses compagnons de chambre ne s'était réveillé. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils n'avaient pas volé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il n'allait pas les embêter avec son insomnie.

À pas de loup, il quitta la petite chambre. Il prit bien soin d'éviter au mieux les lattes qui craquaient. Le couloir était sombre, mais il savait où aller. Dans le salon, il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer.

Quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

- Tu l'as entendu aussi ? lui demanda Luna.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Dean n'arrivait pas à décider si la Serdaigle l'amusait ou le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était terriblement déconcertante. Sur l'heure, elle était magnifique, nimbée du halo argenté de la lune. Mais dans ses yeux brillaient cette lueur fantaisiste qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

- C'était un Jobberknoll, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

- Et… hum… qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

Luna écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu n'écoutais pas en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ?

- Non, répondit-il sans la moindre honte. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un tout petit oiseau… il est très rare d'en trouver un en liberté. Il est muet.

Perplexe, Dean haussa un sourcil. La bête qui gémissait ne lui semblait pas particulièrement muette.

- Enfin, jusqu'à sa mort, précisa Luna comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque le Jobberknoll meurt, il régurgite tous les sons qu'il a entendus dans sa vie… à l'envers.

- Tu veux dire que celui qu'on entend, là, est…

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Il est mourant.

À ce moment, un grand cri indistinct retentit à nouveau. Les mots étaient indiscernables, mais ils reconnurent la voix.

- Mais c'est Harry !

- Le Jobberknoll était probablement dans les environs lorsque Dobby est mort.

La voix de Luna était paisible, mais Dean pouvait voir les larmes sur ses cils. Il se sentit désolé pour elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, par sympathie. Elle lui sourit.

Dehors, le Jobberknoll criait toujours.

- j'ai peur pour eux, avoua-t-elle d'un ton anodin.

Il ne s'y trompa pas. Il savait à quel point cet aveu lui coûtait.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il doucement.

- Mais il vaincra, reprit-elle, une foi inébranlable dans la voix.

- Qui ? Harry ?

- Oui.

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu-Sais-Qui ne m'a pas souhaité la bonne année. Ça porte malheur.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Tu prédis la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui comme ça, toi ?

Elle contempla la lune, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, et ne répondit pas.

Le Jobberknoll faisait inlassablement entendre le bruit des vagues à présent, ainsi que le vent. Il était presque indiscernable de la mer et de la brise véritable, mais une tension dans l'air indiquait qu'il vivait encore.

- Il est à bout de souffle, reprit Luna tristement.

Son ami hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce si rare de les trouver en liberté ? demanda-t-il.

- Étant muets, ils ont du mal à trouver une compagne, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Et puis, autrefois, on se servait d'eux comme espions.

- Comme espions ?

- Oui. Les sorciers s'en procuraient deux, tu vois. Ils envoyaient le premier là où ils souhaitaient recueillir des informations. Ensuite, ils tuaient le pauvre oiseau en présence du second et le forçaient à entendre son chant d'agonie. Puis, ils tuaient aussi le second, qui restituait le chant du premier Jobberknoll avant le sien propre. Ils pouvaient alors entendre l'intégralité du message… à l'endroit. Le Ministère a passé des lois à ce sujet il y a quelques dizaines d'années à peine, alors que la race était presque éteinte. Ils ont constitué des réserves et ils les élèvent en cage maintenant. Tu sais, si les plumes des Jobberknoll n'avaient pas été l'ingrédient principal des sérums de vérité, le Ministère n'aurait rien fait. Ils essaient encore d'étouffer le scandale, de faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais servis d'eux de cette façon. Que pouvons-nous attendre d'autre du Ministère ?

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Dean, nauséeux.

- Oui, acquiesça Luna. Beaucoup de choses que font les sorciers sont horribles.

Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ressemblait beaucoup aux autres histoires sans queue ni tête que racontait la jeune fille à volonté. Peut-être était-ce le chant qu'il entendait toujours au loin, ou alors l'accent de sincérité désespérée qui s'était glissé dans le récit de Luna, mais cette fois, Dean sentait que c'était la vérité.

Dans la nuit, de faibles craquements retentirent, et ce fut tout. Le Jobberknoll était mort. Luna éclata en sanglot.

- Il était très jeune, balbutia-t-elle. D'habitude, leur chant peut durer des mois, parfois même des années. Et celui-là, il… il…

Incapable d'articuler une parole supplémentaire, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Dean savait qu'elle ne pleurait pas que pour l'oiseau. Elle était triste pour la créature, certes, mais le destin du Jobberknoll lui rappelait que quelqu'un qui lui était cher possédait un destin semblable, et malgré sa foi, elle était terriblement inquiète.

Une inquiétude qu'il partageait totalement.

- Allons, allons, dit-il maladroitement en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

A part lui, Dean songea fugitivement qu'avec elle, au moins, il se sentait utile. Elle appuya sa joue contre lui. Elle ne pleurait plus.

- Ça va aller… ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Dans quelques mois, peut-être, fut la réponse.

- Il vaincra, Luna.

- Oui.

- C'est certain. Tu vois, grâce à toi, Tu-Sais-Qui a la poisse collée au…

- Dean !

Elle éclata de rire. Il sourit.

- Il vaincra, dit-elle, sa foi renouvelée.

- Oui, répondit simplement le garçon.

Et cela suffisait, pour le moment. En observant les étoiles, sa tête contre celle de son camarade, Luna songea qu'un visage s'ajouterait sur son mur, lorsqu'elle retrouverait une maison à elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés :)_


	3. Amis

**Titre** : Des Fleurs pour Luna  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : G  
**Genre** : Friendship  
**Pairing** : Luna Center  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR et je ne touche aucune noise en passant par le GO.  
**Commentaires** : Drabble long écrit pour l'anniversaire de Floralege en novembre dernier :) 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amis **

Avec précision, elle trempe l'extrémité de son pinceau dans la peinture noire. Puis, elle applique la matière sur la surface blanche, libre de toute trace.

Elle sourit.

Harry est un bon chef. Il se débrouille bien et sait garder son sang-froid devant la menace. Et s'il perd contrôle de lui-même, s'il est souvent en colère pour des broutilles, c'est un faible prix à payer pour l'honneur de combattre à ses côtés. Non pas parce qu'il est l'Élu, le Survivant ou peu importe le titre que lui donne la Gazette ces temps-ci. Non, c'est parce qu'il est humain, qu'il a l'âme entière et le cœur à la bonne place.

Elle paillette la surface de vert. Elle recule de quelques pas. Le résultat lui plait. Satisfaite, elle se lance dans l'orangé.

Ron est un être particulier. Elle a bien souvent remarqué l'acidité de ses propos, la cruauté de ses actes. Et pourtant, sa seule présence allège l'atmosphère. Un sourire de lui et le soleil brille à nouveau. Il a beau être têtu, son absence est pénible à supporter. Et malgré les apparences, sa loyauté est indiscutable.

Elle n'applique pas le bleu tout de suite. Elle en aura de nouveau besoin à la fin. Elle passe directement au brun.

Hermione a toujours su où elle allait. La préparation, les recherches, c'est son domaine. On peut compter sur elle pour réagir à toute vitesse, peu importe la situation. Parfois, on entend murmurer les Serdaigle : pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec eux ? Et pourtant, la réponse est si simple… Ce n'est pas un manque d'intelligence. C'est un manque de souplesse. Comme le St Thomas de la Bible Moldue, elle ne croit que ce qu'elle voit. Elle refuse d'ouvrir complètement son esprit à la magie de ce monde.

Elle soupire. Puis, elle se sert du reste du brun pour passer à la couleur suivante. Alors, elle se remet à sourire.

Neville est le garçon le plu gentil qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il possède cette force tranquille qui, à bout de patience, déplace les montagnes. Sa douceur le fait souvent passer pour sot, pour faible, auprès de ses camarades de classe. Mais elle sait à quel point rien ne saurait être plus faux. C'est un digne Gryffondor.

Elle étale minutieusement le bleu aux endroits nécessaires, puis elle recule un peu. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre un peu avant de déposer le pot de peinture orangée. Elle reprend d'un air songeur et y ajoute un peu de rouge, pour obtenir la teinte idéale.

Ginny est un véritable phénomène. Elle possède un aplomb, une énergie insoupçonnée au premier abord. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle a vécu avec autant de frères ? Il lui arrive d'être têtue et colérique ; elle n'est pas la sœur de Ron pour rien. Mais elle sait redonner l'espoir aux gens. Elle possède cette qualité qui la rend si chère à ses proches : elle ne juge jamais, ni sur l'apparence, ni sur les capacités intellectuelles. Seuls les actes comptent.

Et voilà. C'est terminé. Elle englobe son oeuvre de l'œil anxieux du créateur. La vue d'ensemble est stupéfiante. Elle est heureuse. Ses amis sont là, immortalisés à jamais sur le mur de sa chambre.

Pourtant… il manque quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Et soudain, elle sait.

En souriant, elle saisit le pot de peinture dorée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les encouragements sont toujours appréciés :) **


End file.
